In a solid-state imaging device such as a CCD image sensor or a CMOS image sensor, miniaturization of a pixel size is advanced based on an increase in number of pixels or a reduction in optical size.
Some of elements to control output of a signal from pixels (for example, a field-effect transistor) are provided in the vicinity of the pixels in a pixel array. Therefore, with promotion of miniaturization of the pixels, the control elements in the pixel array are also miniaturized.
There is a possibility that characteristics of the elements are deteriorated and influence of noise with respect to a signal from the pixels is increased because of such miniaturization of the pixels and the elements. As a result, an image quality of an image formed based on the signal from the pixels may be possibly deteriorated.